King Zofern
by Elememtal1000
Summary: King Zofern wanting an immortal son, but a prophesy may mean that his immortal son turns into a monster. A one-shot that ties into "Love that Grows on Beauty Alone Will Never Last", but you don't need to read it to read this story. All characters are OCs.
**Notes** : In my version of Overworld myths, there is no such thing as a demigod. Just something I thought would be interesting to not include. I imagine Overworld culture would be so much different than the cultures on Earth, because their culture has been separated from any human culture since their culture began to form.

* * *

There once lived a king named Zofern who ruled the land that would later be known as Frozen Fire. Zofern had twelve wives and each had barred him one son. Since Zofern was a mere mortal and so were his wives, all his sons were also mortal.

But he wanted a son who was immortal, so that that son could rule over his kingdom to the ends of time and his blood line would never die out. To accomplish his desire, he went on a search to find an immortal female to bare him an immortal son.

After a Solon of searching, he meet the snow goddess, Schnee.

Schnee was the only immortal he came across since he began his search and he did not want to let the opportunity go to waste. But he knew he had to be careful. He might be a king, but Schnee was still more powerful than he could ever be. If she did not want to mate with him then there was no way he could force her to and if he were foolish enough then the goddess would put a curse on him.

There was also the problem that if he did mate with her then his immortal son who he so desired could be born into anything. That's how it went when a mere creature mated with a god. The child could be born as a god, a nature spirit, a monster or some other immortal thing.

His desire for an immortal son overcame his fears of what the boy could be. He asked the immortal to bare him a child.

Schnee agreed, but said she would be the one to name the child and to raise the child until it turned twenty Solons of age, then she would send the child to his castle. Zofern agreed to the terms.

Ten Solons later, an oracle gave a prophecy that Zofern would be killed by his most powerful son in ten Solons. Zofern thought the son who would kill him would be his immortal son. He did not know what his immortal son was and therefor thought the son was a monster that would destroy his kingdom when Schnee sent it to his castle.

He knew there was no way for him to escape the prophecy, but he did not want his kingdom to fall with him. He had built a wall around his castle to protect it, he drafted citizens into his army to fight the monster, and he put his twelve mortal sons through harsh training everyday so they may have a chance at defeating their youngest sibling.

When the ten Solons had passed, Zofern wearing his best armor and caring his best sword and shield , waited on top of the wall for his immortal son to came and kill him. His mortal sons were also standing on the walls with their father and the archers, ready to take command when their father falls.

They waited, then one of the look outs shouted that he saw something coming.

"Archers! Get ready to fire on my command!" Zofern ordered, and the archers aimed their arrows at the incoming creature.

When the creature came into view, no one could believe what they were seeing.

"In the name of the great Coathica, what is this!?" Zofern yelled, angry.

"Father, it looks like a female." One of his sons said, looking at his younger sister who looked like one of the nature spirits of legends.

Her hair was long and long like it was a veil a snow draped on top her head. With a white dress, blue crystal eyes, and pale skin, she looked beautiful. Everything about her looked like winter.

She had stopped on the road, just close enough for the archers to be able to hit her if the king ordered.

The kind was seething with rage. He wanted an immortal son to take over his kingdom, but then he thought his son was a monster coming to destroy his kingdom so he prepared for years. All that time wasted for nothing.

But then as he thought about the prophecy, he realized that one of his sons would still kill him. The fear of his death by the hands of his own blood slowly drove him mad for the last ten Solons, and now he decided that he would stop the prophecy.

"Guards!" Zofern said. "Arrest my sons, and have them executed!" he ordered.

"What? Father please! Why!?" his sons cried out, shocked at what their father said.

The guards went to do as they were ordered, but then the eldest son took his bow and arrow, and shot his father in the chest, hitting his lung.

Within minutes King Zofern died. His eldest son was executed put his brothers were spared because the kingdom still needed them to rule the land.

The sons learned that their sister was a snow spirit and her name was Anrox. They decided to let her live within the kingdom's land, so that way even if something were to wipe out their bloodline, there will still always be someone in the royal family living on their land.


End file.
